


Introduction      to the      Rusca Deviation

by Spectrum296



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum296/pseuds/Spectrum296
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusca was chosen to dress as a humble dalaga to gather information.<br/>Luna would threaten Rusca if he even thinks of backing out.<br/>Paco would be supportive of the plan and is a little concerned with what Rusca is feeling.<br/>The Bernal Bros. would be the ones who would openly laugh at Rusca. Teasing him and *dare I say* would go as far as flipping his skirt playfully.<br/>Joven quietly observes this strange scene. He could not help but admire the ambitous idea Heneral Luna conceived. It was of course mixed with Lunacy, can they really infiltrate enemy lines by dressing up as an unassuming dalagita?<br/>It was all laugh and games when an unexpected visitor suddenly arrives. Heneral Del Pilar will pass by their camp to pass a message from Aguinaldo. Not knowing of their plan he sees Rusca. Will their plans be exposed or can Rusca keep up with the ruse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prime Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations:  
> 1) Rumor that Bonifacio dressed as a woman to travel to Balintawak.  
> 2) Fernando Amorsolo’s painting : Palay Maiden. [Visual inspiration]  
> 3) Indie movie: Slumber Party(2012) [Visual inspiration]  
> 4) Bullying Rusca just because… Ensaymada Boy is just too cute not to be bullied.  
> 5) Community: Season 3, Episode 4 “Remedial Chaos Theory”. This is an ode to my other fandom ☺ I have always loved the idea of alternate timelines.  
> I will be using Rusca’s behavior to predict/alter the timeline instead of a dice.

“Punyeta! Rusca! Saan ka ba nagtago? Pagabi na a.”

“Heneral, sa tingin ko hindi ko talaga kayang gampanan ang iyong inuutos…”

“Kaya mo iyan Rusca. Tutulungan ka naman namin.” Wika ni Paco habang nilalatag ang kanyang dala sa harapan ni Rusca.

May maririnig na mga paang tumatakbo papunta sa kubo.

“Buti naandito ka na. Kanina ka pa namin hinahanap Rusca.” Tila hinahabol pa ng nakababatang Bernal ang kanyang hininga.

Lumapit si Manuel kay Paco at pangiting nagtanong.

“Ito na ba ang mga kagamitan na kailangan nya para sa kanyang delikadong misyon?” Halatang na aaliw ang magkapatid sa nangyayari kay Rusca.

“Mukhang bagay sa iyo ang kulay nito” Inilapat ni Manuel ang pula na saya na hawak nya kay Rusca.

“Ayos! mukhang tama ang sukat nito para sa iyo. Ang galing mo Paco, nakuha mo kung ano ang damit na babagay para sa ating munting dalaga.”

Hindi alam ni Rusca ang kanyang gagawin. Ayaw niya sa ideya na magbibihis babae sya para lamang makalikom ng impormasyon sa bayan. Ngunit mas nangingibabaw ang takot nya kay Luna.

Walang nagawa si Rusca at tahimik niyang tinanggap ang kanyang misyon.

~~~~~~~~

Nang maisuot ni Rusca ang baro’t saya ay nakaramdam sya ng pag aalinlangan.

“Hindi talaga bagay sa akin ito. Masikip ng kaunti ang saya”

“Tama lang ang sukat nyan.” Pa depensang sinabi ito ni Paco.

Tiningnan ni Jose si Rusca mula ulo hanggang paa.

“Parang may kulang, tama na ang hubog ng katawan ni Rusca ngunit halata pa rin na nagpapanggap sya.“

“May nakakaligtaan kasi tayo.” Naglabas ng asul na tela si Paco.

“Gamitin natin ito at aayusin lang natin ang iyong buhok.” Sabay suklay sa buhok ni Rusca.

“Saan mo naman nakuha ang mga gamit na iyan Paco?” Napatawa lamang si Paco at iniayos na lang ang tela sa buhok ni Rusca. Nanahimik sila ng matapos ni Paco ang pag aayos.

~~~~~~~~

“Ano!!! Magsalita kayo, sabi ko sa inyo na hindi ako ang dapat gumawa ng misyon na ito.”

Malaki ang naitulong ng tela sa pag iibang anyo ni Rusca.

Inikutan ng dalawang Bernal si Rusca.

Tinaas ni Manuel ng kaunti ang saya ni Rusca. “Bagay sa iyo ang damit mo.”

Pinipigilan ni Rusca ang kanyang sarili. “Punyeta! Wag nyo nga ako paglaruan.” sabay sipa kay Manuel.

Napa iling si Paco at sinabing “Hindi ganyan ang tamang kilos ng isang dalaga.“

“Kagatin mo nga ang labi mo para pumula” Patawang bigkas ni Manuel. Lumapit sya at pinisil ang mukha ni Rusca.

“Dapat mamula mula rin ang iyong pisngi para magmukha kang dalagang may iniirog"

“Putang ina! naman Manuel, masakit.” Inialis ni Rusca ang mga kamay ni Manuel.

“Haha! ” Malalim ang pagtawa ng Heneral.

“Heneral! Hindi ko talaga kaya…”

“Rusca! Sinasabi mo ba na tatalikuran mo ang ating Inang Bayan” Nanlilisik ang mata ng Heneral nang tumingin sya kay Rusca.

“Patawad po Heneral. Susundin ko na po ang utos niyo, para sa ating Inang Bayan.”

“Mabuti naman Kapitan, sumasaludo ako sa iyong katapangan.”

Napansin ni Joven na tumalikod ang Heneral at mukhang pinipigilan nya ang kanyang pagtawa.

Iniayos ni Rusca ang kanyang sarili. Napapagod na sya at nagdasal na lamang na sana matapos na ang araw na ito.

~~~~~~~~

“Magandang Gabi! Heneral Luna.” Napalingon silang lahat sa pinanggagalingan ng boses. Nakatindig ang isang binatilyo na may hawak na liham sa may pintuan.

Napatalikod si Rusca ng mabilis.

"Putang ina! Ano ang ginagawa nya rito.“ Pabulong na sinabi niya kay Paco.

"Heneral Del Pilar. Maaari po bang malaman namin kung ano ang pakay nyo at napadalaw kayo sa aming kampo?” Malumanay na pagtanong ni Paco.

“Magandang Gabi! Heneral, may pinapa abot na liham ang ating Presidente” Lumapit si Goyong para ibigay ang liham kay Luna.

“Salamat.”

“Walang anuman…” Napalingon si Goyong sa katabi ng Heneral. Hindi nya napigilang pagmasdan ang dalagang kanyang nakikita.

Napansin sya ng magkapatid na Bernal.

“Oo nga pala, sya ang aming pinsan na si… Rus…”

“Rosario!”

“Napadaan din lang sya ngayong araw na ito upang kami ay bisitahin.”

Hinawakan ni Goyong ang kamay ni Rusca.

“Magandang Gabi! Binibining Rosario.”

“Paumanhin sa aking kawalang-galang ngunit hindi ko alam na may pinsan pala sila Bernal na katulad mo."

Naramdaman ni Rusca na tila humihigpit ang hawak ni Goyong sa kanyang kamay.

"Nagkita na ba tayo noon sa isang pagtitipon? Wari ko ay hindi ako makakalimot sa isang magandang dilag na katulad mo?”

Hindi makatingin si Rusca kay Goyong. Tila ay lalong namumula ang kanyang pisngi.

"Heneral, mahiyain yang pinsan namin kaya bihira lang syang lumabas at magpakilala sa mga tao. Kaya kung maaari ay pag pasensyahan mo na ang kanyang di pagsasalita.”

“Marahil ay pagod ka na sa iyong paglalakbay, Heneral, magpahinga ka muna.” Wika ni Luna.

“Nararapat nga na ako ay magpapahinga panandalian. Maraming salamat Heneral, mga Ginoo.”

Tiningnan muli ni Goyong ang dalaga.

“Aayusin ko lang ang aking gamit at babalik muli ako, nais ko na makilala ka ng maigi. Rosario.”

“Wag ka mag alala Goyong. Pinapayagan kong magkita at magusap kayo mamaya.” Nakangisi nang sinabi ito ni Manuel.

Napabuntong hininga si Rusca nang sa wakas ay binitawan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay.

Hindi nya namalayang pinigil pala nya ang kanyang paghinga.

Pag baba ni Goyong sa hagdan ay napabalik sya at nagtanong.

“Napansin ko na mukhang may kulang sa inyo. Nasaan na ba si Kapitan Rusca?”

Napatigil ang lahat at napatingin sa isa’t isa.

“Ginoong Del Pilar maaring nasa malapit lang si Rusca at nagpapahinga."

"Tama si Joven, kilala mo naman si Rusca. Maaaring nakatulog lang sya sa malapit.” Sumangayon si Luna.

“Haha… malay mo nasa tabi tabi lang sya.” Pabirong sinambit ni Jose.

Napangiti si Goyong at tinuloy ang kanyang paglalakad.

Isinara ni Jose ang pintuan.

“Maaari namang iba ang magdala ng mensahe. Bakit si Goyong pa ang pinadala.” Painis na sinambit ni Rusca.

Inihampas ng Heneral ang kanyang kamao sa pader.

“Lintik! Alam naman natin na ang tunay na pakay nya ay para magmasid sa bawat kilos natin."

Inakbayan ni Jose si Rusca. "Mukhang magandang pagkakataon ito para makapag ensayo ka Rosario."

 

 

 

* * *

 

* Upcoming timeline: What if Rusca stood his ground and evaded dressing up as a girl. Sino ang mag dadamit ng baro’t saya na inihanda ni Paco?

* * *

 


	2. Unflinching Rusca Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st Rusca Deviation Timeline  
> *Rusca stands his ground.*  
> *A certain quiet person is dragged into this mess.*  
> *I do think that out of all of them this person would be the best suited to wear a baro’t saya. He would even look nice wearing a Maria Clara terno with a matching fan.*

“Punyeta! Rusca! Saan ka ba nagtago? Pagabi na a.”

“Heneral, sa tingin ko hindi ko talaga kayang gampanan ang iyong inuutos…”

“Kaya mo iyan Rusca. Tutulungan ka naman namin.” Wika ni Paco habang nilalatag ang kanyang dala sa harapan ni Rusca.

May maririnig na mga paang tumatakbo papunta sa kubo. “Buti naandito ka na. Kanina ka pa namin hinahanap Rusca.” Tila hinahabol pa ng nakababatang Bernal ang kanyang hininga.

Lumapit si Manuel kay Paco at pangiting nagtanong. “Ito na ba ang mga kagamitan na kailangan nya para sa kanyang delikadong misyon?”

Halatang na aaliw ang magkapatid sa nangyayari kay Rusca.

“Mukhang bagay sa iyo ang kulay nito” Inilapat ni Manuel ang pula na saya na hawak nya kay Rusca.

“Ayos! tama ang sukat nito para sa iyo. Ang galing mo Paco, nakuha mo kung ano ang damit na babagay para sa ating munting dalaga.”

Hindi alam ni Rusca ang kanyang gagawin. Ayaw niya sa ideya na magbibihis babae sya para lamang makalikom ng impormasyon sa bayan. Ngunit mas nangingibabaw ang takot nya kay Luna.

~~~~~~~~

Inipon ni Rusca ang nalalabi nyang lakas. Huminga sya ng malalim at lubos na ipinaalam ang kanyang nararamdaman. “Heneral! Hindi ko talaga kayang gampanan ang inyong pinapagawa.”

“Kapitan! Sinasabi mo ba na tatalikuran mo ang ating Inang Bayan” Nanlilisik ang mga mata ng Heneral nang tumingin sya ng diretso kay Rusca.

“Hindi po Heneral. Susundin ko po ang iba nyo pang iuutos at gagawin ko lahat ng maari para sa ating Inang Bayan, ngunit labag man sa kalooban ko ay hindi ko magagawa ang misyon na ito.”

Lumapit si Luna kay Rusca at sinigawan nya ito ng “Punyeta! Bigyan mo ako ng magandang dahilan at sumusuway ka sa aking pinag uutos”

Matapang na sumagot si Rusca “Naniniwala man ako Heneral sa inyong plano ngunit masasabi ko na ang magiging hadlang upang ito ay maging matagumpay ay ang aking sarili mismo.”

Humina ng kaunti ang boses ni Rusca ng pinagpatuloy nya ang kanyang paliwanag. “Hindi ko ninanais na masira ang inyong hangarin ng dahil lamang sa akin at ang pagkawalang tiwala sa sarili na magampanan ito ng lubusan”

Napansin ni Paco na tila ay sasabog na sa galit ang Heneral. Nararamdaman din nyang hindi titinag si Rusca sa kanyang paninindigan kahit na halatang namumutla sya.

Napabuntong hininga si Paco at nagwika na “Heneral, may punto si Kapitan Rusca. Napatunayan naman nya na matapang syang humaharap sa kahit anong hamon. Tila sa pagkakataon na ito ay marapat na sa iba na lang natin ibigay ang misyon”

Inihampas ng Heneral ang kanyang kamao sa pader.

Nabawasan ng kaunti ang galit ni Luna sa sinabi ni Paco. “Pinagkakatiwalaan ko ang iyong mga salita Paco, at nauunawaan ko na ang sitwasyon.”

Nawala ang pagka kaba ni Rusca at napangiti sya ng kaunti.

“Ngunit Heneral sino ba sa atin ang maaring mag panggap na babae?” tanong ni Jose.

Nagtinginan silang lahat at napatawa ng saglit.

“Mukha ngang imposible ang aking plano.” Malumanay na pagkakabigkas ni Luna. “Wala nga naman sa atin ang may kakayahan na maging kapanipaniwalang babae...”

Tila ay parang may bigla silang naisip. Ang lahat ay napatingin kay Joven.

Nagulat ang nananahimik na binatilyo nang namalayan nyang may mga matang nakatingin sa kanya” “Mga ginoo... Bakit po?...”

~~~~~~~~

"Joven, sige na. Hindi ka naman namin isasabak sa giyera. Katuwaan lang." Bumalik ang dating sigla ni Rusca. Napabaling ang atensyon ng lahat kay Joven at ito ay laking kinatuwa niya.

“Sana ay sumangayon ka Joven, panandalian lang naman ito.” Pag mamakaawa ni Paco.

Hindi alam ni Joven ang kanyang gagawin ngunit hindi din nya matanggihan ang pakiusap ni Paco.

Walang nagawa si Joven kundi umalinsunod sa mga pakiusap.

“Haha... Magaling! Yan ang matapang.”

Ikinasiya ng kaunti ni Joven na makitang tumatawa ang Heneral.

~~~~~~~~~

Nang maisuot ni Joven ang baro’t saya ay nakaramdam sya na kaunting pagaalinlangan dahil wala ni isa sa kanila ang nagsasalita.

Tila natulala ang lahat ng nasa loob ng kubo.

“Tama lang ang sukat” Pagmamalaki ni Paco.

Tiningnan ni Jose si Joven mula ulo hanggang paa. “Maganda ang hubog ng katawan at hindi halata na nagpapanggap sya.“

“Sa tingin ko ay hindi na natin kailangan ito.” Naglabas ng asul na tela si Paco.

“Para saan ba iyan?” Pausisang tinanong ni Rusca.

“Ginagamit ito na parang palamuti sa buhok.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Paco.

Nagpaalam si Paco. “Maaari ba Joven?”

Lumapit si Joven kay Paco para ipakitang pumapayag syang ayusin ang kanyang buhok.

“Iniikot ito ng ganito at aayusin lang natin ang iyong buhok.” Sabay suklay sa buhok ni Joven.

"Saan mo naman nakuha ang mga gamit na iyan Paco?”

Napatawa lamang si Paco sa pag uurirat ni Rusca at iniayos na lang ng maigi ang telang hawak.

Nanahimik sila ng matapos ni Paco ang pag aayos.

Malaki ang naitulong ng tela para maging lalong kapanipaniwala ang pagpapanggap ni Joven.

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Joven ng walang umimik sa kanila.

“Ang galing! Mukha ka talagang dalaga.” Napa puri si Rusca.

“Mapula rin ang iyong pisngi mukha kang dalagang may iniirog." Dagdag ni Manuel.

~~~~~~~~

“Magandang Gabi! Heneral Luna.”

Napalingon silang lahat sa pinanggagalingan ng boses. Nakatindig ang isang binatilyo na may hawak na liham sa may pintuan.

“Putang ina! Ano ang ginagawa nya rito.“ Napalakas ang pagkakasabi ni Rusca kay Jose.

"Heneral Del Pilar. Maaari po bang malaman namin kung ano ang pakay nyo at napadalaw kayo sa aming kampo?” Malumanay na pagtanong ni Paco.

“Magandang Gabi! Heneral, may pinapa abot na liham ang ating Presidente”

Lumapit si Goyong para ibigay ang liham kay Luna.

“Salamat.”

"Walang anuman..." Napalingon si Goyong sa katabi ng Heneral. Hindi nya napigilang pagmasdan ang dalagang kanyang nakikita.

Napansin sya ng magkapatid na Bernal.

"Oo nga pala, sya ang aming pinsan na si... Jo..."

"Josefina!"

"Napadaan din lang sya ngayong araw upang kami ay bisitahin."

Hinawakan ni Goyong ang kamay ni Joven.

"Magandang Gabi! Binibining Josefina.”

“Paumanhin sa aking kawalang-galang ngunit hindi ko alam na may pinsan pala sila Bernal na katulad mo."

Naramdaman ni Joven na tila humihigpit ang hawak ni Goyong sa kanyang kamay.

Biglaang gumitna si Paco sa pagitan ng dalawa upang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga kamay.

Nagulat si Goyong sa ginawa ni Paco.

Si Paco naman ay nag asal na parang walang kakaiba sa kanyang kinilos.

Nakahinga ng malalim si Joven ng binitawan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay. Hindi nya namalayang napakapit na pala siya sa likod ni Paco.

Binalewala nalang ni Goyong ang nangyari. Habang naghahanap ng puwang upang masilip muli ang dalaga ay pinagpatuloy nya ang pagtatanong. “Nagkita na ba tayo sa isang pagtitipon? Wari ko ay hindi ko makakalimutan ang isang magandang dalaga na katulad mo?”

Hinawakan ni Manuel ang balikat ni Goyong.

"Heneral, mahiyain yang pinsan namin kaya bihira lang syang lumabas at magpakilala sa mga tao. Kaya kung maaari ay pag pasensyahan mo na ang kanyang di pagsagot"

Ginabayan ni Rusca si Goyong palayo kay Joven. "Heneral Del Pilar marahil ay pagod ka na sa iyong paglalakbay, magpahinga ka muna."

Hinayaan nyang ilayo sya ng kaunti ni Rusca bago nagsalita. “Nararapat nga na ako ay magpapahinga panandalian. Maraming salamat. Heneral, mga Ginoo.”

"Aayusin ko lang ang aking gamit at babalik muli ako at nais ko na makilala ka ng maigi. Josefina"

" WAG!" Sabay na pagbigkas ng lahat.

"Aaahhh... nakakalungkot man sabihin ngunit lilisan na si Josefina ngayon din marahil hinahanap na sya ng kanyang magulang" Biglang bigkas ng nakakatandang Bernal.

Sinabayan ni Luna si Goyong papalabas ng kubo.

Napatigil si Goyong sa hagdanan. "May nais lang akong itanong kay..."

Hindi na natuloy ni Goyong ang kanyang sasabihin kasi tila may pader ng tao na nakaharang sa pintuan. Nangunguna pang nakaharang si Rusca sa hagdanan.

"Kung ano man iyon ay mai papasabukas na siguro iyan." seryoso ang tinig ni Luna.

Naisipan na lang niya na sumunod kay Luna at baka may magawa pa syang hakbang na maaring ikakagalit nito.

~~~~~~~~

Isinara ni Jose ang pintuan.

“Maaari namang iba ang magdala ng mensahe. Bakit si Goyong pa ang pinadala.” Painis na sinambit ni Rusca.

Napabuntong hininga si Paco. “Alam naman natin na ang tunay na pakay nya ay para magmasid sa bawat kilos natin.”

Nanahimik silang lahat at nabagabag.

Bumasag lang ang katahimikan ng nagsalita si Joven. “Wag kayong mag alala, sigurado akong may naisip na si Heneral Luna na paraan para hindi mapahamak ang ating kampo.”

Humarap si Paco kay Joven. “Tama ka sa sinabi mo. Matalino ang ating Heneral, mapusok man sya ay alam kong hindi sya kikilos ng ikakapahamak nya.”

“Magandang pagkakataon ito para makapag palit ka ng damit Joven.” Mungkahi ni Manuel.

“Wag mo nang alalahanin pa si Goyong. Kami na ang bahala sa kanya.” Buong tapang na sinabi ito ni Rusca.

Inakbayan ng magkapatid si Rusca. "At ikaw ang inaatasan namin sa tungkuling yan Rusca.”

Pina una na ni Paco silang tatlo sa pagbaba.

Isasara na niya sana ang pinto ng nagsalita si Joven. “Maraming salamat nga pala ... sa ginawa mo kanina.”

Natigilan si Paco at nag sabi na “Walang anuman iyon Joven. Kami nga ang dapat magpasalamat sa iyo.”

Isinara ni Paco ang pintuan.

Nagulat si Joven ng marinig nya muli ang boses ni Paco sa may bintana. “Hihintayin kita dito sa labas para sabay na tayo maghapunan.”

*Hindi nakapagsalita si Joven ngunit kung makikita mo sya ay sigurado akong mahahalata mo na may ngiti sa kanyang labi.*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •At last I finished Joven’s timeline.  
> •This time I gave a little attention to the Pacoven pairing.  
> •Rusca is still at a slight disadvantage here because compared to my prime timeline the Luna Squad was a little protective of Joven.  
> •I think Joven is a little more convincing in drag than Rusca but Rusca is more adorable. 
> 
> Next update would be released next week. Not too sure yet if it is another timeline or a continuation of the prime timeline.


	3. Rusca hides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusca is hiding because he does not know how he can confront Luna. He really feels uneasy about dressing up as a girl. Good thing he meets somebody who encourages him to be honest to the Luna Squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a scheduled post but I am influenced by the HL Twitter Role Players to ship Jose Torres Bugallon with Rusca. Thus giving way to a small love triangle between Rusca, Goyong & Bugallon thus Grescallon.
> 
> For now I will use Bugallon in addressing Jose Torres Bugallon so I don't confuse him with Jose Bernal (pareho sila Jose B)

“Punyeta! Nasaan na ba si Rusca? Pagabi na a.”

“Heneral, sa tingin ko hindi kaya ni Rusca gampanan ang iyong inuutos…” Binabagabag si Paco sa hindi pag sipot ni Rusca.

“Kaya nyang gampanan ang misyon na ito. Tutulungan mo naman sya. Akala ba nya pababayaan natin sya” Pagalit na hinampas ni Luna ang pader ng kubo.

Inilatag ni Paco ang kanyang dala sa la mesa.

May maririnig na mga paang tumatakbo papunta sa kubo.

“Kanina pa namin hinahanap si Rusca. Naririto na ba sya?” Tila hinahabol pa ng nakababatang Bernal ang kanyang hininga.

“Wala pa sya at mukhang nagtatago sya...” pagpapaliwanag ni Joven.

Lumapit si Manuel kay Paco at pangiting nagtanong.

“Wala tayong magagawa kung ayaw niya magpakita. Lalabas din yan pag nagutom na sya. Ito na ba ang mga kagamitan na kailangan nya para sa kanyang delikadong misyon?” Halatang na aaliw ang magkapatid sa nangyayari kay Rusca.

“Mukhang bagay sa kanya ang kulay nito” Iniangat ni Manuel ang pula na saya na hawak nya.

“Ayos! mukhang tama ang sukat niyan para sa kanya. Ang galing mo Paco, nakuha mo kung ano ang damit na babagay para sa ating munting dalaga.” namamangha si Jose sa galing ni Paco na hulaan ang sukat ni Rusca. 

Hindi napigilan ni Joven ang mag usisa. “Kanino mo naman nahiram ang mga damit na iyan Paco?” 

Napatawa lamang si Paco at sumagot nang pabiro. “Hindi mo na kailangan malaman pa Joven kung paano ako nakakuha ng mga gamit na ito.” 

Lumapit si Jose kay Joven at pabulong na nagsabing “Nag seselos ka ba Joven?” 

Nagtawanan ang magkapatid na Bernal nang naging balisa si Joven. Wala man si Rusca ngayon para asarin nila ngunit nakakita sila ng bagong kukulitin.

Natigilan sila dahil hindi nila alam ang kanilang gagawin ngayong wala si Rusca. Alam nilang hindi sangayon si Rusca sa ideya na magbibihis babae sya para lamang makalikom ng impormasyon sa bayan. Ngunit alam din nilang walang magagawa si Rusca kasi mas nangingibabaw ang takot nya kay Luna.

~~~~~~~~

Samantalang sa tabi ng kubo ay may maaaninag na isang taong nasa lilim.

Nagtatago si Rusca at nakaupo sya sa lupa habang nagmamasid sa pintuan nang may narinig syang kaluskos sa likod nya.

“Kapitan! Kanina pa kayo hinahanap ni...”

Tumayo ng mabilis at tinakpan ni Rusca ang bibig ni Bugallon at inilapit ang kanyang mukha “Ssshhh... Wag kang maingay.” 

Namula si Bugallon, ngayon lang sya nakalapit ng ganito sa Kapitan. Dinadasal nyang hindi ito isang panaginip. Nalungkot sya ng inialis ni Rusca ang kanyang kamay sa bibig niya.

Napalingon si Rusca sa paligid at muling nagtago.  
Hinaplos ni Bugallon ang kanyang labi. Tila totoo ngang nananaginip pa siya at ayaw na niyang magising. Nagulat sya nang biglang may humawak sa kanyang kamay at hinila sya pababa sa lupa.

Naiinis si Rusca dahil nakatulala si Bugallon sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Hinila nya ito pababa at pagalit na nagsabi.  
“Anak ng... Hoy! Magtago ka nga dito at baka mahanap nila ako dahil mukha kang tanga na nakatayo dyan.”  


Hindi napigilan ni Bugallon ang kanyang sarili. Napangiti sya at unti unting lumapit kay Rusca. Pabulong syang nagtanong “Bakit po ba kayo nagtatago Kapitan?”  


Napailing ng ulo si Rusca “Nais kasi nila ako pagdamitin ng pang babae para sa isang misyon.”

Napatigil si Bugallon ng nakitang nababagabag ang kanyang Kapitan. “Ano po ba ang agam agam nyo? Delikado po ba ang gagampanan nyong utos?”. Nag alala sya baka may masamang mangyayari sa kanyang Rusca.  
Napatawa ng marahan si Rusca. “Hindi naman mahirap ang iniutos nila ngunit ...”

Lalong dumikit si Bugallon at inilapat nya ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ni Rusca. “Ngunit ano po ang dahilan? Maari nyo pong sabihin sa akin at baka matulungan ko kayo.” binibigkas nya ito habang hinihimas ang balikat ng kanyang iniirog. ( *writer’s note* haha... That escalated quickly from my Captain to Love kaagad. Kasalanan ito ni Twitter RP Jose Torres Bugallon. Mapusok siya at may galawang breezy pa na nalalaman)

Napaisip si Rusca kung maari nyang sabihin ang kanyang saloobin sa kanyang katabi. Napabuntong hininga sya at nag wika na may pag aalangan.

“Wag kang tatawa sa aking sasabihin kundi susuntukin kita.”

Huminga ng malalim si Rusca at pinagpatuloy ang nais sabihin “Mababaw lang naman ang dahilan ng aking problema.” Humarap siya kay Bugallon. “Hindi ba kakaiba ang plano ni Luna. Magbibihis babae ako at kakalap ng impormasyon sa bayan ngunit...”

Napalunok si Bugallon at buong pusong nakikinig kay Rusca.

Namula ng bahagya ang mukha ni Rusca nang makita nyang matindi ang pagkakatingin sa kanya ng kausap nya. Napaubo sya at lumingon papalayo. “Hi... Hindi kasi... Hindi kasi bagay sa akin ang magdamit babae! Nakakahiya at halata naman na lalake ako kahit anong gawin nilang pag aayos.”

Hinihintay ni Rusca ang reaksyon ng kanyang katabi ngunit tila hindi umiimik si Bugallon. “Ano... May sasabihin ka ba? Sasabihin mo bang mababaw ang aking dahilan at duwag ako.”

Natulala si Bugallon dahil iniisip nya si Rusca na nakapanamit dalaga at ngumingiti sa kanya. Pabulong na nasabi nyang “Bagay naman sa iyo, Kapitan. Maganda ka nga eh.”

Nilingon ni Rusca ng kaunti si Bugallon. “May sinabi ka ba?”

“Wala naman Kapitan. Nais ko lang sabihin na, makatarungan naman ang iyong agam agam. Nabanggit mo na ba ito kay Heneral? Sa tingin ko mauunawaan ka naman nila kung sasabihin mo ang saloobin mo sa kanila. Wag ka din mag alala pag nagalit sila sa iyo ay pwede kang tumakbo sa akin at makikinig ako sa iyong saloobin.”

Napangiti si Rusca at niyakap si Bugallon. “Maraming salamat at naandito ka para malabasan ko ng aking problema. Masaya ako at nakita mo ako.”

Parang natutunaw si Bugallon sa nangyayari. “Oh! Diyos ko! Nananaginip nga ata ako.” 

Tumayo si Rusca at naglakad patungo sa pintuan ng kubo. Sumulyap sya sa naiwang kasama at nag wika na “Salamat at sinamahan mo ako, kaibigan ko.” ( *writer’s note* Ouch friendzoned si Buggy)

~~~~~~~~

Nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Rusca na harapin sina Heneral at sabihin ang kanyang nararamdan. Paakyat na sana sya ng hagdan ng may narinig syang tumawag sa kanyang pangalan.

“Rusca!”

Pamilyar ang boses na narinig nya at dahan dahan syang lumingon sa kanyang likuran.

Hindi napigilan ni Rusca ang kanyang sarili. "Putang ina! Ano ang ginagawa mo rito?!?” 

Tumayo si Goyong sa harap ni Rusca at ngumiti. Iniwagayway nya ang hawak nyang liham. “Magandang Gabi! Kapitan Rusca. Naririto ako para mag bigay ng liham kay Heneral Luna.”

“Ako na ang magbibigay kay Heneral at maari ka nang umalis.” painis na iniabot ni Rusca ang kanyang kamay kay Goyong. 

Inilapat ni Goyong ang sulat sa palad ni Rusca at sabay na hinawakan nya ang kamay ng Kapitan. “Bakit galit ka na nakita mo ako?”

Hindi makatingin si Rusca kay Goyong. Namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi.

Nagpupumiglas siya sa pagkakahawak ni Goyong. “Hindi ako galit! Bitawan mo nga ako.”

Naramdaman ni Rusca na tila humihigpit ang hawak ni Goyong sa kanyang kamay.

“Wag ka na mahiya Kapitan. Ayaw mo ba na naririto ako sa tabi mo?” Patuksong sinabi ni Goyong habang nakatingin sa mukha ni Rusca.

Hindi napigilan ni Rusca ang kanyang sarili. “Lintik! Alam naman natin na ang tunay na pakay mo ay para magmasid sa bawat kilos namin dito sa kampo." 

Napabuntong hininga si Rusca nang sa wakas ay binitawan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay.

“Sa tingin mo ba na iyon ang aking tunay na pakay sa aking pagbisita sa inyong kampo?”

Tumawa ng malakas si Goyong na ikinairita ni Rusca. Napaatras si Rusca sa reaksyon ni Goyong.

“Kung ganon ang iyong paniniwala ay nararapat na ...” humakbang si Goyong upang lumapit kay Rusca. “Nararapat ata na samahan mo ako sa pagbisita ko dito sa kampo nyo upang siguraduhin na hindi ako lilikha ng gulo.”

Napanganga si Rusca na parang may sasabihin siya. 

Nawala ang ngiti ni Goyong at seryosong sinabi na “Napagod ako sa aking paglalakbay at nararapat atang magpahinga ako panandalian. Samahan mo na ako sa aking kubo para makapag ayos na ako ng gamit.” 

Maaaninag sa mukha ni Rusca na naguguluhan siya sa nangyayari. 

Bumalik ang ngiti ni Goyong at hinawakan ang balikat ni Rusca. “Hindi ba mas maigi na wag mo akong iwan mag isa. Para mabantayan mo ang bawat kilos ko.”

~~~~~~~~

End ...

Nagtataka ba kayo kung nasaan si Bugallon habang kausap ni Rusca si Goyong . Hindi ba dapat gumitna sya at iniligtas nya ang kanyang Kapitan kay Goyong.  
Ang masasabi ko lang ay mukhang hindi makakagalaw si Bugallon ng isang oras kasi tila natameme sya sa pagkaka friendzone sa kanya ni Rusca. 

~~~~~~~~

Nakakainis kasi dapat next year ko pa itutuloy itong kuwento ko pero nagkaroon kasi ng kaganapan sa Twitter camp kaya ayan may GRESCALLON feels ako.  
Hoy! BUGALLON! Lumaban ka. Wag kang susuko.  
Hindi porket na friendzone ka ay wala ka nang pag asa.


End file.
